leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
PS399
/ |title_ja=VS カイリキー |title_ro=VS Kairiky |image=PS399.png |chapter=Diamond & Pearl |volume=36 |number=399 |location=Lake Valor Lake Verity |prev_round=Tackling Tangrowth |next_round=Bogging Down Quagsire }} / or Fierce Fighting and Defeat (Japanese: VS カイリキー VS or 激闘と敗北 Fierce Fighting and Defeat) is the 399th round of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot A flock of surround just as it appears over Lake Verity. The capture device deployed over the lake now shoots out towards the pink pixie. , who cries that he cannot let it happen, throws himself against the capture device and calls out Tru. Watching on, Mars thinks Tru will simply drop into the lake. Just as Tru starts to fall, however, it fires a single leaf towards the cable connecting the capture device with its aircraft. Mars, knowing the strategy was used to stop her before, flies on her towards the leaf, but is held back by a normal from Tru. Just as she shields herself from the attack, she looks up to see that the capture device appearing to be retracted. She then hears two splashing sounds, and looks below to see a piece of the capture device floating on the lake. The aircraft begins to leave the area - Mars knows that this means Mesprit has been captured. Thinking that Diamond fell into the lake with Tru, she laughs hysterically at his failure to stop her. She thus reassembles her grunts into her stolen wind turbine and starts flying it away from the lake as well. At Valor Cavern, Saturn, who continues to hold hostage with his vessel, is face-to-face with . Just as Saturn goes forward, Azelf stuns him with a blinding light, allowing Pearl to break free of his vessel and sneak back towards the lake cavern's entrance in order to assemble his team. By this time, the army of Galactic Grunts that Saturn brought with him, order their army of and to surround Azelf. Azelf evades the Haunter - this allows the Machamp to form a pyramid for one of them to gain height. The Machamp at the top of the pyramid reaches out and successfully grabs Azelf. Pearl reacts by ordering a from Chimler. Chimler strikes the Machamp that grabbed Azelf, but this merely allows another Machamp to grab Azelf. Pearl orders Chimler to continue attacking each Machamp that grabs Azelf - unfortunately this causes Chimler to wear itself out due to the recoil. Saturn, knowing Pearl is in a lose-lose situation, grabs the chance to order his to ambush Pearl from behind. Just as Pearl manages to look behind, he is blacked out by a . Some time later, Rad Rickshaw regains consciousness, and is relieved to see that Cliff and Cliffette are alright. He looks around and spots Pearl collapsed on the ground. Hurrying over to tend to him, Rickshaw hears Pearl mutter about being unable to save Azelf. Major events * is captured. * tries to protect from Saturn but fails. Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * Mars * Saturn * Rad Rickshaw * s Pokémon * (Tru/ ; 's) * (Chatler/ ; 's) * (Chimler/ ; 's) * (Rayler/ ; 's) * ( ) * ( ) * (Mars's) * (Saturn's) * ( s'; multiple) * ( s'; multiple) * ( s'; multiple) * (Cliff and Cliffette/ ; Rad Rickshaw's) * ( ) * ( ) * (multiple) Trivia Errors In other languages |ko= |vi = VS Kairiky - Chiến đấu và thua trận }} de:Kapitel 399 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) es:PMS399 zh:PS399